ANBU life
by Sangoney
Summary: Et si Naruto était une fille ? Et si elle était Anbu ? Et si elle était en danger et que ces amis ne savaient pas son secret ?


**Mots de l'auteure ****: ... OUI JE SAIS ! je n'avance pas sur mes autres fanfictions qui sont d'ailleurs déplorables ( no comment ) et moi voilà à réécrire une nouvelle . Celle ci me traînais dans la tête depuis un petit moment . ^^ je trouve quelle a un petit coté cool , en tout moi je l'aime bien .**

narrateur

-discussion

-_pensées d'humain_

_**- pensées de biju **_

**ENJOY **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans une forêt ...

Une silhouette sauta d'arbres en arbres, habillée d'un pantalon noir , d'une armure ninja blanche pleine d'étuis à shuriken et à parchemins et chaussée de bottes noires montantes ; la tenue d'ANBU de Konoha . Un masque en forme de renard cachait son visage et une cagoule camouflait ses cheveux . Elle fuyait ... mais qui ou quoi ?

-Tu ne nous échapperas pas plus longtemps ! On te tiens sale moucheron !

-Il est partit par là !

Et merde ! la mission ne devait pas prendre cette tournure, plus le choix il faut se battre. Soudain sans crier garde, l'ANBU se retourna , pivotant sa jambe et envoya l'un de ses poursuivants contre le tronc d'un pauvre arbre innocent qui craqua sous l'impact.

Une clairière s'ouvrit d'entres les arbres; parfait .

Une valse de shurikens et de kunais alla se planter au sol après l'esquive de notre traqué .

Un , deux, trois , quatre, cinq ... six ennemis en tout ... cela allais être facile mais quelque chose clochait . T'en pis !

-Depuis quand les ANBUS de Konoha embauchent t'il des mioches ? Ce gamin ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans !

-On s'en fiche tuons le !

_-C'est ça, approchez vous un peut plus._

Le premier homme bondit sur le jeune ANBU, résultats : celui ci l'envoya valser a l'autre bout de la foret.

-GWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !

Des kunais frôla son masque .

_-_Merde ! Je l'ai raté !

_-Avec un piège de genin ? Pfff pathétique . _

Après quelques minutes de combat , on pouvait maintenant trouver six chuunins ensanglantés et les fesses en l'air aux quatre coins de la foret .

_- Ca c'est fait , il ne me reste plus qu'envoyer un message à hokage sama pour lui annoncer que la mission "messager de l'ombre" à Kusa c'est bien déroulée . Mais quesque ...?!_

Voilà qu'une escouade de juunins lui fit fasse . Des ninjas de Take no kakusareta-mura, connuent pour leur vivacité et leur techniques de tortures . L'ANBU frissonna , non il ne fallait pas se battre la fuite fut une meilleur option .Mais en se retournant un autre juunin apparu et l'envoya valsé d'un magistrale coup de point, à travers la clairière, déchirant au passage , sa cagoule et son masque . De longs cheveux dorés et un magnifique visage fin et bronzé où trois cicatrices se trouvaient sur chaque cotés de ses joues ressemblant ainsi des moustaches apparurent . Du sang perlait sur ses lèvres rosées et ses yeux d'un bleu lagons brillaient de colère. **ELLE **était repéré, **ELLE **devait fuir. Elle exécuta quelques signes et permuta à quelques kilomètres d'ici . Utilisant une technique spécial elle camoufla son chakra et invoqua un petit crapaud messager . Sortant un rouleau de sa poche elle commença à écrire un message adressé à l'hokage en alphabet codé.

_**- MOUAHAHAHA T'ES PAS DANS LA MOUISE GAMINE !**_

_-T'as geule Kyubi , c'est pas le moment ._

_**-Alleeeeeeer quoi ! Laisse moi t'aider à balayer ces larves !**_

_-Non merci , je sais que tu t'ennuie en ce moment mais l'hokage a été très claire cette fois ci : ton identité on verra , fuir tu devra !_

_**-Depuis quand elle fait de la poésie la veille ? **_

_-Je sais pas moi mais là n'est pas question ! De plus s'ils apprennent que je suis une jinchuriki, toi est moi : on est mort !_

_**-... **_

Après cette discutions mental avec son bijuu, elle donna son rouleau au crapaud et lui dit

-A l'hokage et vite s'il te plaît !

-Tout de suite mad'selle 'krwaaa' à plus!

Et il disparu dans petit nuage blanc. Soudain elle sentit un coup violent sur sa nuque et s'écroula . Merde elle ne l'avait pas sentir venir celui là . Ses paupières se firent lourdes et sa nuque douloureuse.

Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre :

- Fait de beau rêve petite fouineuse !

_-Désolé hokage sama mais je risque de ne pas revenir avant un petit moment ._

Puis tout devint noir .

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes de l'auteure**** : Alors , alors ? C'est bien hein hein ? Ca Mérite une review ? *moi sautant sur place comme une puce* **

**OUI C'était nul ... Je continue ou pas ?**


End file.
